


Tempted By The Feet Of Alphys

by xandermartin98



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable, Anthro, Body Worship, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Crossed Legs, Cute, Dinner, Domestic Undertale, Domination, Dominatrix, Erection, Established Alphys/Undyne, F/F, Fanfiction, Feet, Female Ejaculation, Femdom, Fetish, Filthy, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, Futanari, Girl Penis, Glasses, Gross, Interspecies Romance, Kinky, Lesbian Sex, Licking, Lizard, Masturbation, Orgasm, POV Undyne, Porn Magazines, Rule 34, Scalie, Scents & Smells, Socks, Spaghetti, Submission, Sweat, Teasing, Toe Ring, Tongues, Undertail, Video & Computer Games, Weird, cum, flies, sucking, toe sucking, toes, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xandermartin98/pseuds/xandermartin98
Summary: In quite possibly the sexiest Undertale foot-fetish fanfic ever written, Undyne invites Alphys over to her house and buys her a new pair of thick wool socks with plans of eventually coaxing the adorable lizard girl into letting her touch and lick her sweaty nasty feet. Unfortunately, however, her plan backfires miserably.





	

Sigh...another day, another fetish fic for Undertale.

Anyway, one incredibly unassuming afternoon in the delightful underground world of Undertale, Alphys was once again sitting around in her lab in Hotland, getting progressively fatter every day, when she suddenly recieved a very unsurprising cell phone call from Undyne.

"Hey, Undyne." Alphys groaned as she flipped open her cell phone.

"Um, I hope you don't mind me asking, but..would you mind coming over to my house, sweetheart?" Undyne asked her over the phone as she did almost every day.

"Aw, why not?" Alphys agreed, nodding her head in approval.

"I just want to worship your sweaty smelly...I mean, okay, bye!" Undyne hastily stammered, slamming her cell phone shut and uttering a massive sigh of relief.

"Hmm...that sounded a little fishy...I wonder what's gotten into her?" Alphys wondered, cocking an eyebrow as she took the escalator upstairs, went to her wardrobe and changed out of her already pretty cute lab coat into her absolutely adorable polka-dotted dress.

"Well, I guess there's only one way to find out." Alphys muttered as she took the other escalator downstairs and walked out the front door.

ONE RIVERPERSON FAST-TRAVEL TRIP FROM HOTLAND TO WATERFALL LATER...

"Alright, here goes nothing." Alphys gulped as she knocked on Undyne's front door, making sure to back away from the door this time.

"WHO ISSS ITTT?!" Undyne laughed as she kicked down the iron-plated door, which then landed right on top of Alphys and crushed her.

"Aw, you're as sweet as a pancake!" Undyne snickered, scraping Alphys off of the ground and carrying her inside.

"Very funny..." Alphys groaned, rolling her eyes as Undyne set her down on the couch in the living room.

"Hey, speaking of sweet stuff, guess what I got for you on Amazon?" Undyne teased her, flicking her nose and nuzzling her as she sat down beside her and hugged her.

"WHAT?" Alphys sighed, blushing from second-hand embarrassment as she fumbled with her dress clumsily.

"Why, a nice new pair of SOCKS, of course!" Undyne giggled as she handed a pair of horizontally pink-striped white socks to Alphys, who raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Um, not to be rude or anything, but...you DO know that I never really WEAR this type of stuff, right?" Alphys pointed out, pointing to her perpetually bare feet for emphasis.

"Oh, that just makes it even BETTER!" Undyne drooled, struggling to avert her eyes from the subject of Alphys' pointing.

"Umm, o-kay, then..." Alphys replied nervously, blushing and darting her eyes around the room as she slipped her new socks on; she was actually starting to sweat a little.

"OOH, YEAH, KEEP SWEATING...err, I mean, hold on, let me wipe that off for you!" Undyne stammered awkwardly as she rushed into the kitchen, grabbed a washcloth, then jolted back into the living room and wiped Alphys' sweaty face off with it.

"Uh...Undyne? Are you okay?" Alphys asked her, beginning to feel very uncomfortable.

"You bet I am!" Undyne grinned, sweating from how hot it was in her house.

"Say...why is it so hot in here?" Alphys asked, fanning herself with her hand as sweat rolled down her skin and built up in her socks.

"Oh, sorry about that, don't mention it! My air conditioner isn't working and I need to get a new one." Undyne laughed, checking the thermostat to make sure it was at the right temperature.

"Yeah, but it isn't even particularly hot here in Waterfall...in fact, it's actually kind of COLD." Alphys pointed out, starting to become extremely suspicious about the reason for Undyne making her wear socks.

"Are you SURE you're not just setting me up for a foot-fetish scene here?" Alphys asked Undyne, glaring at her suspiciously as she got out a bunch of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie DVDs from her closet and put one into the DVD player.

"OH MY GOD! THIS IS MY FAVORITE SHOW IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD! THANK YOU SO MUCH, UNDYNE!" Alphys squealed, hopping into Undyne's lap and cuddling with her.

For a large portion of the approximately two hours of time that the two of them spent watching the show, Alphys was literally sweating with excitement; in fact, so was Undyne.

The whole time, Undyne was too distracted by her daydreams of worshipping Alphys' progressively stinkier feet to even be able to focus on the show. She wanted to lick them...to suck them...to feel them...to smell them...she just wanted to TASTE them.

"Alphys, for the love of God, I can literally smell your nasty feet from here! IT MAKES ME FEEL...SO...AHHHHHHH...nauseous!" Undyne stammered, blushing brightly and biting her lip as Alphys glared at her angrily.

"Undyne, I'm trying to watch the freaking SHOW here! For fuck's sake, you almost made me miss the most important part where Yoshimitsu-chan kisses Nekochibi-sama!" Alphys hissed at her angrily.

Once the episode finally ended, Undyne and Alphys headed over into the kitchen and began preparing dinner for themselves.

"Now it's spaghetti time!" Undyne chuckled as she set the stove to HIGH, snatched a box of linguine out of the pantry and forcefully slammed it onto the stove counter.

"Don't forget the SAUCE, darling!" Alphys winked at Undyne, grabbing a bottle of sauce from the pantry and gently setting it down on the stove counter.

"Alright, LET'S GO! FULL POWER!" Undyne roared, grabbing an oversized pile of tomatoes and peppers from the refridgerator, slamming them down onto the counter and raising her fist.

"No no no no NO NO NO NO NO!" Alphys panicked, burying her face in her arms and almost having a nervous breakdown as Undyne pulverized the vegetables into creamy, sticky goo with her fists, scraped it into a bowl, and threw it into the same pot that the pasta was going in.

"Oh, yes yes yes yes YES!" Undyne laughed as she took the stack of noodles from the box, chomped it in half, and threw it unceremoniously into the pasta pot, pouring in the sauce afterward.

"Um, that's not how you're supposed to-"

"QUIET, YOU!" Undyne shushed her, getting out a large wooden stirring spoon and scooping up the entire hot metal pasta pot in her free arm as Alphys ducked down and clutched her chubby little head in terror.

"NYAHAHAHAHA!!!" Undyne laughed maniacally as she stirred her work of culinary art so intensely that it splattered all over the place, even getting onto Alphys' glasses.

"Please kill me..." Alphys sighed, hanging her head in second-hand shame as she took her seat at the dinner table while Undyne scooped out the cold, soggy, spaghetti-resembling, slimy mess from her pot and plopped it onto their plates.

"So...how does it look?" Undyne sighed as she set the plates down onto the dinner table, sitting directly across from Alphys.

"You TELL me how it looks. So much for fine dining, am I right? By the way...not to be rude or anything, but THIS is pretty much LITERALLY what it smells like." Alphys sighed back, crossing her legs on top of the table and pulling her socks off as flies began to buzz around their dish (and her vomit-inducingly rancid, sweat-drenched feet, of course).

Needless to say, the flies died shortly thereafter from the sheer stench in the air, prompting Alphys to eat them with her long lizard tongue, wiggling her reeking toes as Undyne drooled rabidly at the mouth and acquired a noticeably large bump in the crotch area of her jeans.

"Oh...so THIS is why you got me a new pair of socks, huh? I knew it...you kinky fuck..." Alphys teased Undyne, waving them dominantly in front of her face.

"GIMME!" Undyne growled, grabbing Alphys' socks, stuffing them into her underwear and howling like a dog.

"Oh, my...looks like you're under, uhh...MY command now, I guess..." Alphys blushed embarrassedly as Undyne panted and moaned, awaiting her command.

"You see...how these big, gorgeous, lovely, reptilian soles of mine drip and ooze with luscious, stinky sweat?" Alphys teased Undyne, curling her long, sexy toes and scrunching her gorgeously masculine soles as beads of sweat trickled down their wrinkled, callused surfaces.

"ARF! WOOF!" Undyne barked, panting and nodding her head in approval as Alphys extended out her legs and pressed her loving feet against Undyne's face.

"Now get on your knees and WORSHIP them." Alphys commanded Undyne, grabbing a yuri magazine off of the table and beginning to smugly flip through it as Undyne dug right in.

"AWOOOOOO!" Undyne howled with pleasure as Alphys moaned and giggled with equal pleasure from the sudden sensation of Undyne's wet, scaly tongue stroking her moist, cushiony soles all the way up from the heels to the toes.

"Now don't stop licking them until they're 100 percent CLEAN." Alphys instructed her, flipping through the sensually illustrious pages of her magazine as Undyne's tongue twirled over her beautiful heels, explored her scenic arches, played with the big round balls of her feet, and even managed to slyly sneak into the sensitive valleys in between her dainty little toes.

"Tee hee! Oh, you NAUGHTY little girl! You just licked me right in my SWEET spot!" Alphys giggled, blushing deeply as even more sweat began to form on her feet (and her face).

"It sure does taste awfully SWEET..." Undyne moaned, frothing at the mouth as she awaited Alphys' next command.

"Okay, so, uhh, now...you know that saying about putting one's foot in one's mouth? APPLY IT LITERALLY." Alphys commanded Undyne with a smirk as she pointed the toes of her left foot straight out and wiggled them seductively in front of Undyne's drooling, sweating face.

"OHHHHHHHH...this is even better than fellatio." Alphys moaned as Undyne gleefully stuffed Alphys' entire feet into her mouth one after the other and sucked her yummy little toes like lollipops, coating them in warm, sticky, gooey saliva.

"At this point, you can just go right on ahead and eat my fucking toe ring for all I care." Alphys teased Undyne, who literally followed her order without second thought and attempted to suck off the gold ring around Alphys' right middle toe with her teeth.

"I was just freaking KIDDING, you doofus!" Alphys scolded Undyne, kicking her in the face.

"Why must you fetishistically torture me so?' Undyne whimpered, beginning to cry.

"Oh, you're not even HALFWAY done yet! Now give these little beauties a good old-fashioned RUBBING for old time's sake!" Alphys laughed, uncrossing her legs and relaxing her feet.

"OHH, my GOODNESS...you are the greatest servant I think I've ever had...you just...you just make me want to SQUIRT..." Alphys moaned as Undyne kneaded her rough, scaly fish thumbs into Alphys' soft, tender lizard soles, causing her tendons and metatarsals to spasm in a fit of pure unbridled joy.

"Now go ahead and lick them some more." Alphys teased Undyne, pouring cold slimy spaghetti all over her feet and watching Undyne go right to town on them as she began to develop a minor nosebleed from just how much this whole predicament was starting to turn her on.

"It's rather hot, don't you think?" Alphys asked Undyne, who was already rather excessively busy cleaning the saucy, sweaty, noodly, grimy gunk off of Alphys' bare, filthy soles...with her tongue, no less.

"You mean the temperature in the room?" Undyne asked her curiously, briefly pausing for a moment to take in the lustrous smell before resuming her intense worshipping as Alphys poured several more ladlefuls of spaghetti all over her blushing feet.

"No, I mean the fact that I've got my own presumably self-respecting, honorable WARRIOR of a butch lesbian girlfriend here, now being reduced into my insatiably horny foot slave. How do you feel about that, huh? How do you fucking FEEL?" Alphys asked her angrily, jamming her toes up Undyne's nose in disapproval.

"I FEEL...SOOOOOO GOOOOOD..." Undyne moaned almost orgasmically with excitement as her nose began to bleed passionately from Alphys' sudden sensual assault.

"Well, then...let's just go ahead and finish the job, shall we?" Alphys sighed, resting her feet on their sides with the soles facing each other and hearing a rather distinct zipping noise as Undyne reluctantly took off her pants and threw the sweat-dripping, crumpled socks out onto the floor, where even the rats wouldn't dare to go anywhere near them.

"Go ahead and take your underwear off too." Alphys shrugged as Undyne threw off her underwear and struggled desperately to resist masturbating to Alphys' moist, dripping feet; her dick was already plenty rock-hard enough as it was.

"You see these feet here? I want you to place your hard, throbbing dick right in between them so that the two of us can make a nice little cum sandwich, if you catch my drift." Alphys explained, wiggling her toes with delight as Undyne continued to mindlessly obey her every command without even a second thought.

"OHH, I want you to cum all over my feet! Come on, don't be shy! Release your inhibitions! Release them in the form of creamy, gooey white liquid all over my gorgeous, tantalizing, beautiful, sexy soles!" Alphys motivated Undyne as she curled her long, flexible lizard toes around Undyne's glorious shaft and began yet another stroking for the ages.

"OHH, how I wish you would have asked me to let you walk all over me...OHHHHHH, how I wish I hadn't stolen all of your lunch money in middle school...OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Undyne moaned at the top of her lungs in orgasmic pain, her dick spasming and forcefully gushing out almost a full quart of semen all over Alphys' eagerly awaiting soles.

"Oh DEAR, you've made such an ooey-gooey MESS! Now CLEAN it up!" Alphys laughed as Undyne licked her own slimy, goopy cum off of Alphys' putrid, sweaty soles.

"Okay, so...is THAT enough kinkiness for you? Feel better now? HMM?" Alphys asked Undyne, who was already asleep from how hard she had just orgasmed.

"Heh...now that's what I CALL a foot job!" Alphys snickered as she took her socks, walked out of the house and slammed the door, leaving an affectionate love note for Undyne. THE END.


End file.
